Stories of a Dragon Nation
by PurifierofChaos131000
Summary: (One-Shots set in my Dragon Nation AU) There are many things unexplored in the Barbaric Archipelago, so what better way to tell them than with a bunch of one-shots that take place before and during the story. (May contain moments were the characters just start singing for no reason.)
1. CD 1

**Author's Note: Hello, I am PurifierofChaos131000. If you don't know, I'm a relatively new author, and my first (and at the time, current) story is 'Dragon Nation', a HTTYD story set in an au- inspired by Magi Nation, (it was a card and hand-held game in the '90s that had a short lived tv show around '08.) Around my third (technically fifth) chapter, I announced that I'd start doing a one-shot series side project. So, after much waiting, the one-shots begin! Before we go on, there is just one thing you need to know, there will be three types of one-shots: BACK (character backstory, basically a flash back to before the events of the story that help explain the character's backround), CD (a one-shot that takes place inbetween chapters of Dragon Nation, used for developing characters and some exposition), and MS (musical one-shots just for fun, will follow the format stated in chapter 4 (numerically 6** **th** **) chapter of Dragon Nation).**

 **Now enough jibber-jabber, on with the show.**

 **I only own O/C's, idea to write this (and Dragon Nation) along with any ideas that I decide to put in.**

* * *

CD One-Shot 1: Getting to Know the World

(Takes place between Chapters 2 (4) and 3 (5))

"And over here, you'll see marks, from when Berk was attacked by Speed Stingers about two years ago," Fishlegs said to an unfocused Hiccup and Toothless. After the incident at Mildew's house yesterday, the group decided that they'd each spend an hour with Hiccup and Toothless, to show them around Berk, tell them what they'd need to know about training dragons, and anything else. Right now it's was Fishlegs' hour, and they were sitting in the Great Hall as he was giving the duo a lesson on, for simplicities sake let's go with everything from 'the history of the Archipelago' to 'what to do when a Monstrous Nightmare gets a toothache', that was a bad day for Hookfang.

As he talked, Fishlegs failed to notice that the two guest from another land weren't listening. Toothless because, well it was boring. Sure, the twins spent their time pranking, one of which involving Monstrous Nightmare gel and Gobber's smithy, but they were fun. For Astrid's hour, she gave Hiccup a lesson on fighting with the Dragon Blade. Needless to say, he spent like a fourth of the time _not_ falling on his butt. But he did show some small progress in sword fighting, once they figured out he was a lefty when it came to using weapons. Snotlout's hour, he was asleep, so they walked around the village and met some people, two fisherman named Bucket and Mulch, who were basically the C3po and R2-D2 of Berk. They were nice, but Bucket was on the shallow end of the intelligence pool. But all Fishlegs has been doing is talked about, everything.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was wrapped up in thought. Since there were too many, here were the most recurring: why was he the Final Rider of all people, what was happening back on earth, was his mom okay, did anyone notice he disappeared, and _how_ was he supposed to stop Drago and save an entire world? The one he was currently on was about the Dragon Blade, how the heck did it work? One minute, he turns Toothless into a dragon, next he's a cat again, then he's a Night Fury again, but with fire covered scales, and each time it changed Toothless, that weird crystal glowed, and Hiccup was either fighting Dragon Trappers, or focused on protecting his new friends.

"Are you even listening?" Fishlegs' voice snapped the two out of their thoughts and back to reality. "Sorry Fishlegs," Hiccup said, "it's just, you've done nothing but talk the whole time, and I really can't seem to remember all that much." "It's fine, I tend to get caught up in things," Fishlegs said understandingly, "I've just never had someone I could talk to that _doesn't_ interrupt." "Really?" "Yeah, you didn't expect Snotlout and the twins would actually listen? They may as well have barnacles for brains." The duo chuckled at Fishlegs' statement.

"How much time to we have left?" "We've got about another half hour." "Okay, so how about Toothlees and I ask you some questions, and you answer them, but could ya' please keep the word count to a minimum?" The large Viking boy pouted slightly, but accepted the terms. "Okay, first question-" He was caught off by a ruckus coming from the other side of the Great Hall. When the three turned, they saw Snotlout and the twins wrestling each other, the crowd cheering for them, and a few were placing bets. "Are they always like that?"

"Yup," Fishlegs answered. "Why," Toothless questioned. "Because the twins worship Loki as an excuse to prank all the time, and Snotlout thinks as the chief's heir he could do whatever he pleases." "Heir?" "Yeah, as Stoick's nephew, he's in line for to be the next chief." "Who in their right minds would put him in charge," Hiccup asked. "Because there isn't any other choice. Baggybum isn't exactly the best when it comes to woman," "No I mean why would Stoick appoint him heir and not his own kid," Hiccup clarified. Fishlegs' face turned grim, and said, "Because his wife died before they had a kid." Hiccup felt embarrasssed, clearly Stoick's deceased wife was a sour subject, for all of Berk. "And because he was so heart brokken, he didn't want to marry again." "Exactly, and because of that Snotlout is the only one capable of becoming chief."

Wanting to move past the air of awkwardness, Toothless asked, "So, why do dragons turn into gemstone?" "Well, first, they're called 'Krystals,' second, it's because of some kind of spell on the entire Archipelago. Dragons can be wild, but whenever they get tamed, their bodies are turned into krystals, and their minds go to the Stables." "The Stables?" "It's some kind of plane where, well I can't explain it, but when dragons turn into krystals, their minds drift to the Stables, and when their trainer calls them, their minds reunite with their bodies and turn into dragons again."

"Okay, my turn," Hiccup declared, "Why do you let those guys push you around," he asked, reffering as to why Fishlegs let the less-than-average teens disrespect him. "Well, I don't want to go berserk." "That seems a little extreme, but you, berserk," Toothless pointed out, Fishlegs didn't seem like the type of person to go on an insane rampage. "No, I mean my great-grandfather was half Berserker, as in he was the child of a Berserker woman." "There's a tribe called the Berserkers?" "Yeah, Dagur's one of them." "That makes sense." "Don't worry they're actually one of Berk's greatest allies, but you still don't want to get on their bad side."

It was Toothless' turn to ask next, and he asked about the other allies Berk had, and what of their enemies. Fish said that, apart from Drago and his army, the tribes of the Archipelago weren't really enemies, but there were those who didin't get along well. For Berk, it was the Lava-Louts, a tribe that lived on a volcanic island. They strictly trained dragons of the Stoker Class, which were know for having high firepower, and setting themselves on fire as well. There basic attire was a suit of dragon scales, which being fire proof and living on a volcano was necessary. The Holligans didn't get along with them because, well lets say some people joke about Spitelout being half Lava-Lout. The tribe strictly believed in strenght above all, banishing those who failed to train dragons in the initiation program, even abandoning any child declared a 'runt' to prevent 'weak bloodlines.' Plus, they tended to slave and cage people and dragons. **{1}** Then there was also the Murderous Tribe, who everyone feared. The Hysterics also count because they've been helping Drago for generations, and for being starkraving bazonkers.

As for allies, Berk had four major. First were the Meatheads, their closest neighbors. Their both equally stubborn and hard headed, but the Meatheads were slower on the uptake. Their chief was named Mogadon, a friendly rival of Stoick's who lost his eye do to, well it's not a good idea to mention it. He had a son named Thuggory, who was smarter than he looks, his dragon was a silver Monstrous Nightmare named Killer. Snotlout had a group of friends amongst the Meatheads, Dogsbreath, who was so dumb he made the twins look like Albert Einstein, Clueless, Hiccup and Toothless figured him out just by the name, Wartihog, who smells just like a boar after a rainstorm, and Speedifist, who was kinda the shady guy who can get anything you ask. **{2}** Next, their were the Bog-Burglars, and all feamle tribe who lived on the outskirts of the Archipelago and skilled at burglary and escaping. There chief was Bertha, who was best known for her, 'large upper body,' if you will. She had a daughter named Camicazi, who was was like the twins, but with an actuall brain. She had two dragons, a Changewing name Phantom, and a Hobblegrunt named Emo. **{3}** Then there was, of course, the Berserkers, who had the had the largest armada this side of the Archipelago. Despite being, well berserk, they really haven't done anything insane, mostly because of their chief, Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur's father, who focused more on making peace within the Archipelago. Last, was the Outcasts, founded by theives, lyers, and banished people. Thankfully, their chief was Alvin the Treacherous, Stoick's old friend. Mildew joined the Outcast when he 'left' Berk.

"Okay, what other dragons do you have besides Meatlug?" "Well, besides my Meatlug, I've got a Terrible Terror named Iggy. It took me a while to come up with his name though, and a Prickleboggle named Tiny **{4}**. Realizing the quiet atmosphere the Great Hall had, Fishlegs looked at the open doors, and judging from the light of the day, their hour was almost over. "Okay, I'd say we have time for one more question." "Alright, I'll ask," Toothless jumped. "Is there any romance going on in the group?" Hiccup blushed with embarassment, he couldn't believe Toothless just said that. Fishlegs, who was just as surprised as Hiccup was, answered, "Well, no. Snotlout does try to flirt with Astrid, but she's not intrested in him. Or dating anybody in general." Hiccup was a little dissapointed when he heard that. He maybe kinda sorta liked her _that_ way. "Why not?" "Because, she wants to be a shield maiden, and because she wants to prove herself worthy of her family name. Really, she just wants to make the village proud. She spent hours as a kid practicing with her axe with Gobber, her parents never made the time, plus her dad's a little overprotective, and her mom doesn't think girls should fight. She decided that she wouldn't do anything that would take her attention away from training, including having a dating life. Look at the time, I gotta go before I miss my second dinner and my mom's making crabcakes. See you tommorrow." With that, Fishlegs left the Great Hall, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone.

"You okay?" "I'm fine bud. I was just thinking about how I'm going to get home after we stop Drago." "You want to leave?" "Of course, my whole life's back there. Besides, Mom needs me." Toothless understood where Hiccup was coming from, but secretly, he wanted to stay. He really liked Berk, even if it didn't have things like television, or indoor plumbing, and the fact that the whole world was in danger. "Now, come on. I talked to Gobber about letting us stay at his smithy." With that, Hiccup got up from the table he was sitting at, and Toothless took a ride on his shoulder. Deep down, Hiccup did like Berk, and everyone was nice, but he did want to leave. He kept saying he had to, for his mother's sake, and that he was too different from everyone, but in the deepest part of his mind, he wanted to leave before he vanquished Drago, because if he didn't defeat him, then a whole world would pay. He already thinks that his father left because he was dissapointed in how he turned out, and he couldn't imagine what the population of an endangered world would think if he failed. He went to the room above Gobber's forge, and stayed awake for hours, wishing he could find a way were he couldn't dissapoint anyone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Gonna be honest, this was kinda exposition, I only put this up to start the one-shots are putting it off for a while. The purpose was to just explain things I mentioned in chapters of Dragon Nation, but with finer detail. Hopefully next one 'll be better.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **1: Despite this using the Movie-verse as its base, I'm trying to incorperate elements from the Book-verse as well. Now in the books, the Holigans and the Lava louts are in fact enemies, but we really don't see them much. I put what we know about them, plus the 'banishing failures' thing is something the book characters did.**

 **2: Again, book characters, except they were Hooligans. Dogsbreath was the equivalent of the twins, but he was dumber than them (and that's saying something). Clueless was really stupid they said it was remarkable he can make it through an entire day. Wartihog, lets say he was at that 'awkward' age. Speedifist was really the one who was brought up the least, so I made him one of those characters who can get anything, it worked with his name.**

 **3: Everyone knows that book-Stormfly was Camicazi's, but since it wouldn't work here, I gave her a Hobblegrunt, since they're kinda like Mood Dragons from the books. Why I named it Emo? Well Hobblegrunts are more sensitive when it comes to emotions, and I'm terrible at coming up with names. The Changewing is because, well everybody gives Cami a Changewing so it's not a crime if one more does it. One thing to note is Phantom isn't actually an O/C, she's actually a character that appeared in a comic book (yes there's a HTTYD comic book for all those who haven't had contact with the internet in months.)**

 **4: The Prickleboggle appeared in the books, but I'm using the one seen in School of Dragons, only because I think the design works better. Now, I do know book-Prickleboggles are the size of ants, and that in School of Dragons, there were 'giant' Prickleboggles the size of Raincutters. So, to make things even, normal Prickleboggles will be the size of Fireworms, and the 'giant' ones will be a separate breed, no larger than a Gronckle, Night Fury tops.**

 **Now then, I've posted the poll as to who my followers and those who've read Dragon Nation as to who they think my secondary villain is. And as for votes, at the end of everyone one-shot, I'll ask you guys which one you want next, say which one you want in the reviews. Here it is:**

 **1: One-shot about Hiccup's first blacksmithing lesson**

 **Or**

 **2: One-shot about how Astrid met Stormfly**

 **If I don't know which one you guys want, I pick at random.**

 **So, that's it for now. I've got to work on another chapter for Dragon Nation. Remember, this is a side-project, and I might not update this one for months if it come down to it.**

 **PurifierofChaos13100**


	2. BACK 1

**A/N: As promised, another one-shot. Now, because no one said which one-shot they wanted next, I decided to pick one myself, and I chose the Astrid meeting Stormfly one. Why I chose that over Hiccup's blacksmithing lesson, remember, I try to give all the characters focus, and even though Hiccup is the main hero, I want the others to get their time to shine. But enough talk for now, let's go.**

 **I don't own Httyd in any way shape or form.**

* * *

BACK One-Shot 1: How to meet your Deadly Nadder

(Astrid is about 5-6)

The sun began to rise over the peaceful island of Berk, the villagers slowly waking up and starting their daily lives. One of which was a young Astrid Hofferson, whose appearance differed from her look in the present (future?). Instead of a steel-blue shirt and brown spiked skirt, she wore a sleeveless brown shirt and matching pants. Her hair was probably the greatest difference though, it was pulled back into two large braids, giving her a bit of a "Brunhilda-look." Her only accessory was a simple helmet atop her blonde locks.

The young child quickly got out of her bed and walked to the door. Slowly, she opened the door to check if anyone was awake. Much to her relief, no one seemed to be awake. "Yes," she whispered under her breath. Making sure to close the door, she went over to the middle of the room, and sat next to a loose floorboard. Lifting up one end, she removed a small throwing knife from underneath, placed it in her boot, and reset the board. She whipped her head around, only to see her mother staring at her. "Alright, what is it this time, hatchet, knife or bludgeon," she said quite used to her daughter trying to sneak weapons with her. "Throwing knife," Astrid said with disappointment. Helga Hofferson walked over to her daughter, who looked at the floor and put the knife in her mother's hand. "How many times must we go over this Astrid, weapons do not-" "Belong in a woman's hands," Astrid said, completely used to the situation. "See, you do know the saying," Helga said, ignorant of the scowl her daughter was giving behind her back.

"Why do we keep doing this dear?" Astrid stayed silent for a moment, before answering, "Because I want to be like dad and Uncle Finn." It was the young Viking girl's dream to be a warrior and Dragon Trainer like the adults in the village, much to the chagrin of her parents. Helga didn't approve because she was one of those old school thinkers who believed that things like learning to fight and training dragons were more of a male thing, while the women of the village do simply things; laundry, sewing, cooking and medicinal practices. She hand nothing against keeping animals in the house, but only cats or small dogs, and not fire breathing-lizards with wings, even if the problem could be solved by turning them into a tiny rock form.

Her father, Asmund Hofferson, was a tad more understanding and accepting of the whole "women can do what men can do" thing, but was a tad on the over protective side; Astrid had to be in the house two hours before sundown, she could only hold sharp objects with adult supervision (which most Vikings her age could do by themselves), she couldn't even learn basic self-defense. Every time she asked why he was so overprotective, he'd try to change to subject, even using the 'is someone at the door' excuse (which was awkward when it actually happened).

Personally, Astrid saw her Uncle Finn as more of a father-figure. Don't get her wrong, she loves her parents, but between the over-protective dad constantly working around the village, and the mother who got very caught up in housework and didn't exactly approve of her dreams, there was little time the family spent together. When her mother was free, she tried to teacher her how to do "lady-things," but with little success; the laundry always shrunk, the closet filled up with three-armed sweaters and one-fingered gloves, and anything she made in a kitchen could, according to Gobber, "Kill more beast than a battel axe." Finn however, listened to his niece, and approved of her dream. In fact, he actually set up lessons with Gobber in secret starting in a week, although she had always wanted her father to teach her, but Gobber was just as good. She just hoped her parents didn't find out.

"Alright young lady, now come on. The picnic starts in half an' hour and we to look our best," Helga said, helping her daughter up from the floor. The picnic she spoke of was the annual Hofferson Family Picnic, and was one of the few days that Asmund and Helga got to spend the whole day with their daughter, it was something Astrid looked forward too, even if she was only a child. Of course, the one thing she didn't like about the event was the fact her mother insisted on doing her hair. Every year it was something new, last year it her hair was tied up in a bun, and irritated her so much. A warrior doesn't show fear, but she was worried about what this year's hair style was.

By now, the Astrid was in her parents' room, and sitting in front of the shield her mother uses as a mirror. "Now, hold still and this'll only take a few minutes," Helga said, grabbing a hair brush. Astrid closed her eyes, bracing herself for the horror she was about to endure. Her mother began untying her braids, leaving her hair to lay across the back of her head. That was the easy part, the hard part: uncombing the knots. The next five minutes involved a brush pulling Astrid's blonde locks down, and jerking her head up every time, and Helga saying "Hold still dear," wasn't helping. When that 'divine-punishment' was over, Astrid's hair was completely flat. Helga spent the next couple minutes putting her daughter's hair into a few different looks. After a while, she settled on a look that she thought worked perfectly. "Okay, what do you think?"

Astrid opened her eyes, expecting to see something terrible, like her hair wrapped up like a cone, but instead she was quite surprised. The new look wasn't very intricate, just one simple braid instead of two, pulled back with some more framing her face. It just needed one thing, she swept some of her bangs form their spot, now covering her left eye. Helga fussed about it and put the bangs back. "Now go on, everyone's waiting in the forest, tell them I'm going to be a little late," Helga said with a smile. Wanting to leave in case she changed her mind about her hair, Astrid got of her chair and ran out of her house.

* * *

 _The Forests of Berk_

Astrid arrived at the picnic spot a few minutes later, where the other members of the Hofferson clan where at. Her grandfather Magnus was telling her younger cousin Asgerd tales of the previous Hooligan Tribe chiefs, from the lost treasure of Hamish the second to the exploits of Chucklehead the Ignorant, the little girl listened with interest. Most of the other relatives, aunts, uncles, older cousins either mingled or had an axe throwing contest, which Astrid really wanted to participate in, but she couldn't because her dad would freak.

Speaking of her father, he was sitting a bench next to her uncle Finn, who spotted her and said, "Ah, Astrid, come on don't be shy, sit." Listening to him, she walked over and sat down next to him, "I like the new look," her father said. "Thanks, for once mom didn't go overboard huh," she said, making the two men laugh heartedly. Asmund and Finn talked about life in the village, you know things like who could chop the most trees in a day, the twins' latest prank (this time they lets a herd of wild boars into the food storage, they lost over a third), and who they think will win the next Thawfest games, the young girl at their side listening in depth. Eventually Helga showed up, so they couldn't talk about anything 'anything unlady like that could influence Astrid.' Interestingly, she showed up carrying a small chest, with a silver colored lock that had a metallic sheen.

"Mom, what's in the box," Astrid asked curiously. "What is in the box dear," Helga corrected, earning her an eye roll from her brother-in-law. "Inside this chest is a family recipe book, cookies, cakes and the like. I've talked it over with the other members at the healer's hut, and not only will you be enrolled as an apprentice healer, but I've been given a few more days off, so that I can teach you the recipes. Isn't that great," Helga said with enthusiasm. Astrid didn't know what to say, for one thing she was kind of mad at her mother for doing this without her input, happy that she'd be able to spend time with her mother, but she'd always imagine doing it over things like archery, climbing trees, or talking about how irritating the Jorgensons can be.

After clearing his throat, Finn said to his niece, "Astrid, why don't you go off to that spot you and you're friends play at while I talk to your parents." Looking at her parents Astrid waited for approval to go, they looked at each other, until Asmund said, "Alright." With a smile on her face, Astrid left the table and ran off, probably not hearing her father say, "Stay away from wild dragons." Once the girl was gone, Finn gave the two adults a glare.

"What?" "Nothing, I was just wondering when you were going to pick out her collar, something with a matching lease perhaps." Asmund sighed, "I now we seem hard on her Finn, but we're just trying to protect her." "I know, but really you have to loosen the reigns a little. Give the girl some freedom," Finn advised. "We do," Helga defended. "Really, she has to be home two hours before sundown." "She's five years old." "You can't let her handle a knife unsupervised." "What's wrong with that?' "The other children can do that without their parents. You're trying to control her life." "How am I trying to control her," Helga questioned, sounding like she was losing her composure. "You just told her about working at the healers hut, and judging by the look on her face you didn't talk to her first did you," Finn told her.

Helga stuttered for a moment, "Well, no, but she needs to learn to treat people if their hurt." "That's the best you've got," Finn said, unconvinced. "Look, we just don't want her to get hurt on our watch," Asmund said. "I know what this is about brother, and you have to stop blaming yourselves about Adrian, there was nothing you could do, it wasn't up to you whether he'd survive the storm or not," Finn said, trying to convince the two.

Adrian was Astrid's older brother, whom she never met. He was born a few years before she was, so he'd be about ten right now. He was a lot like his father, brave, hardworking and would have been a strong warrior. Asmund even had Gobber forge an axe for the boy for his next birthday. However he would never get the chance to give it to him. The devastating winter before Adrian's birthday, a harsh snow storm came to Berk. People were locked inside the Great Hall for weeks, with very limited food or drink. But the worst part was the fever that came from being in a crowded space for too long. Thankfully, there weren't too many casualties, but Adrian was one of them. Asmund and Helga never stopped blaming themselves for what was something that wasn't their fault. So, when Helga announced she was pregnant with Astrid, Asmund promised he'd protect the child and make sure nothing with ever happen to it. Helga was a little in between, thinking he was right to be protective, but thought he should at least teach the child the things she thought Adrian, and the things they never got the chance. But when the child was born and they found out it was a girl, seeing she was a little underweight, and Helga's feelings about what a woman's role in society was, she decided she was against her previous decision and wanted her daughter to have no part in weapons or training.

"Maybe you're right Finn." "Asmund!" "Helga, you know she's going to keep trying to learn how to fight whether we like it or not. Maybe it's time we learn to accept it."

A few minutes away, Astrid was standing in the middle of a clearing in the trees. In her hand was a small knife she snatched off of one of the tables on her way. Taking a pick at one of the trees, she threw, the knife, it flew through the air and landed with a thud. "Who does she think she is," she said as she grabbed the knife out of the trunk of the tree, and proceeded to through it at another tree. "She can't just go around acting like she can decide what I'm supposed to do with my life." The cycle of throw, vent, throw continued for a couple minutes, until eventually she threw at one of the trees, but aimed a little to the left and it landed a few feet behind some shrubs, and instead of a clank, she heard a "Hey!" sound that sounded like a squawk.

Astrid froze, she didn't want to make whatever made that sound angry. The shrubs moved and shook, and out from behind popped out a small Deadly Nadder. Its scales were a blue color, with some gold undertones, a beautiful coloration. In her mouth, Astrid assumed it was a girl due to the female sounding "Hey", was the knife. The dragon walked up to her, and dropped the knife at her feet. "Next time you throw a knife, watch were you aim, you could've hit someone," the Nadder said with the voice of a young girl. "Sorry," Astrid said remorsefully, "I'm just mad at my parents." The Nadder's gaze, once mad and agitated, turned curious, with a hint of sadness.

"Why?" "What," Astrid said, trying to see if she heard the dragon right. "Why are you mad at them?" "Well, my mom thinks that just because I'm a girl I should do things like cook and sew, and my dad won't let me do anything," Astrid said, sitting down on the ground. "And you don't want to do the stuff your mom says, but you want to do something," the dragon said, trying to see if she was understanding Astrid. "Yes. My dad is just so protective that he thinks I'm just some kind of delicate little flower that needs to be watched almost all of the time," Astrid said, having become so exhausted from venting that she fell on her back. "Maybe you should be a little more tolerant with them, I mean, at least you know your parents," the young Nadder said, trying so hard not to cry for some reason.

Hearing the sound of the dragon's voice, Astrid got up and leaned up on her hands, and asked "Wait, are you saying you're an orphan?" The Nadder sniffled, and nodded yes. "I'm, sorry to hear that." "I just don't know why, when I hatched I was the only on there, no brothers or sisters, no parents, I was alone, with no one," the dragon said, having already started to cry. Seeing the young Nadder in pain, Astrid, trying to remember that what her mother said, tried to comfort the dragon by stroking her head. "It's okay, I'm sure who ever your parents are, they didn't mean to abandon you." SNIFF, "Really?" "Yeah, they're out there, looking for you somewhere." The young dragon started to stop crying, and said, "Thanks human." Astrid laughed a little, and said, "Thanks, and the name's Astrid." "I'm Stormfly."

"Stormfly huh, that's kind of a cool name," Astrid remarked. "Well I had to come up with something to call myself." The two spent the next few hours getting to know each other, they played games like "Hunt the Prey," and "Try not to be Caught," which was basically hide 'n go seek and tag. At one point Stormfly gave Astrid some aiming lessons, which Astrid kinda questioned, you know with the whole blind spot thing, but she was a good teacher, the knife hitting its mark every time. Eventually, the two became tired, and fell asleep. When Astrid woke up she realized that it was past sundown, and not only would the picnic be over, but her parents would be really mad at her.

She ran back to village, Stormfly following her. She didn't want to tell Stormfly about her mom's whole 'no-dragons' policy, and she didn't have time to argue. When she opened the door to her house, her parents were standing in the middle of the room, but instead of relieved or angry faces, they were looking sort of forlorn. "Astrid, we need to tell you something,"' he father said. She walked in side, her mother didn't make any comments about Stormfly being close by, and she instead just acted like she was okay with it. "Okay, what is it?"

Her parents spent the next few minutes explaining to her about why they were so controlling and protective, why they told her to not do anything that might be 'too dangerous', but must importantly, they told her about Adrian, and what happened to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "No, it's not your fault. We should have told you about him before. We just didn't want anything to happen to you," Helga said with a motherly tone. "But, your uncle talked to us, and we've decided that maybe it's time we be a little less protective." "What do you guys mean," a confused Astrid asked. "We've decided that you don't have to learn at the healers hut if you don't want to. And we've arranged for you to take training classes with Gobber. You start in a week."

Astrid smiled brighter than a hundred suns, there was only one thing that would make this better. "And since we can't be around to watch you all the time, we've decided to let you train dragons," Asmund said, then looked at Stormfly, "But it seems like you've already found one." Astrid looked over at Stormfly, and wrapped her arms around the dragon in a big hug. Helga was about to say something, but decided against it. After ending the hug, Astrid looked at her mother, concerned at what she really thought about all this. "Mom?" "I still don't think you should be doing stuff like this, but if it makes you happy dear, then I suppose I should learn to live with it."

"There is only one thing you need," Asmund said before going over to a closet on the side of the room. He opened it up, and revealed, leaning on the back, an axe. It was double-edged, making the wielder even more dangerous in a fight. Asmund grabbed the axe, and presented it to Astrid with both hands. "This was supposed to be for your brother. I've kept it all these years, hoping I'd be able to give it to my child, and I wouldn't have it be anyone but you." He leaned down, and extended the axe to her. With both her hands, she grabbed the axe. It was a little heavy, so it took her a moment to get a good grip and not fall. She turned to Stormfly, and said, "Well, what do you say we make this official." The Nadder smiled, and said, "Let's." Removing one of her hands from the axe, Astrid held her hand out in front of Stormfly, and the dragon, without needing instruction, placed her snout into Astrid's hand. The dragon glowed blue, and transformed into a small blue Krystal. Picking the stone up, Astrid place it on the hilt of her new axe. This was the start of a beautiful partnership that would only be rivaled by a boy and his Night Fury, whom she would meet ten years down the line.

"Alright young lady, you've had enough excitement today, now off to bed with you." Astrid, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was quite exhausted from the events of today, so she walked over to the door to her room on the other side of the living room, and closed the door so she'd get some sleep. She'd need her rest, not only because she was young, but because she'd need it for the days of training to come. Placing the axe carefully on the stand next to her dresser, Astrid prepared to go into bed, when an unusually strong gust of wind came from outside and opened her windows. Moving away from her bed, Astrid walked over to windows, she shut one, and just as she was about to close the other, she looked over to the other side of the street, and she saw a boy.

He looked a just like her, except his hair was short, not going past his chin, and he was a boy, obviously. He smiled at her, almost like a brother would do to his sister. Shaking her head, Astrid looked back at the street, only to see no one except for a few wandering Viking. Chalking it up as a figment of her imagination, Astrid shut the window, and proceeded to go to bed.

From beside the Great Hall, the spirit of Adrian Hofferson looked down at the house he had spent what was his short life at. Smiling once again, he said "Take good care of Mamma and Poppa sis." With that, Adrian slowly began to dissipate into gold lights that climbed up to the sky, knowing that his family would be alright.

* * *

 **Author's Note: *sniffle*, just *sniffle*.**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **PurifierofChaos131000**

 **This chapter was poster March 8, 2016.**


	3. CD 2

**I'm Back! So it's been a while since the last One-Shot, but like I said, this is a side project, not my main priority. This one is sort of a 'the night before' thing. You know, were people are preparing for a big event, and this is the part where everyone is preparing for it. Basically, you get some things you already know in the first half, but the second half is the more interesting part.**

 **I Do Not Have Official Possession of the How to Train your Dragon franchise.**

* * *

CD One-Shot 2: Thor'sday Thursday

(Takes place after chapter 8 and right before chapter 9)

The teens had been called to the Great Hall by Stoick for reasons they didn't know. They sat at a table, waiting for the chief to arrive. "Ugh, this is so _boring_!" "Yeah, how much longer do we have to wait? We've got some perfectly bad fish begging to fall on someone." "Can I ask you guys something?" "You just did." Hiccup rolled his eyes, now he could add 'smart alec' to the list of words and phrases he could use to describe the twins. "No, I mean, do you have to prank people all the time?" The Thorstons looked at each other, and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, good one H." "Yeah. And for the record, yes, we must." "Ugh," Snotlout scoffed. "Why is Stoick taking so long? As the heir to Berk, I demand he show up, right now," he demanded. "Just because you're the future chief doesn't mean you get what you want when you want it." Fishlegs quickly looked away when Snotlout turned his way. "Even so, don't you think Stoick would want someone qualified? You know, smart, reliable, puts others first," Toothless enumerated. "Your point?" "He's saying you're not anyone of those things, and you probably would be a bad chief," Astrid said as she sharpened her axe." "That's a little harsh Astrid," said Hiccup, "I really don't think that Toothless meant to say-" "Nope, that's exactly what I meant."

"Well, jokes on you. It doesn't matter if I'm 'qualified' or not," Snotlout said pridefully as he puffed out his chest, "I'm the only option. Stoick won't have another kid, and I'm the only other one able to take the place of the current chief." "Isn't there anyone else?" "No, it must be a blood relative of the current chief, so any in-laws are out, and Baggybum isn't exactly good with women," Fishlegs said, sounding a little scared. Clearly he wanted some else as future chief, who would blame him, but unfortunately they were stuck with a boastful yak brained brat who was raised to be just like everyone else in his family. "What about Stoick's wife an unborn child," Toothless asked, everyone looked at him in surprise. Even if people brought the sour subject up in conversation on purpose, they wouldn't mention it as incautiously as Toothless just did.

"If his wife was alive, then why hasn't she come back yet," Snotlout said, surprisingly with respect in his voice. "As much as I hate to say it," Astrid began, sounding as if she couldn't believe what she just said, "Snotlout is right. If she was really still out there, why didn't she come back, or contacted Stoick about where she is?" "Thanks babe," Snotlout said as he put his arm on Astrid's shoulder. The blonde then took the boy's arm and flung him to the floor on his back. "Feisty," he said as he got back up, "Besides, even if my long dead cousin is out there, Stoick would still choose me as heir. After all, we Jorgensons are the best choice for everything." "Really, then we did your granddad pick Stoick as his heir instead of your dad?" Snotlout grabbed the Thorston boy by his shirt and lifted him off his seat, and pulled his fist pack. "You're the guy right?" "No," Tuff said in a high pitched falsetto voice. Snotlout didn't believe the boys obvious lie, and was about to punch him, if it wasn't for the chief finally arriving. "Put him down, Snotlout." The arrogant boy put Tuffnut down, and took his seat.

"Now then, you may be wondering why is it I have called you all here on this fine day." "Yeah, that's kind of an understatement. Is this about the curdled yak milk we poured into the well? Because, if it is, you should know, it was all Ruff's idea." "No, Tuffnut, this isn't about the yak milk," Stoick said calmly, "But we will be getting back to that later," his voice turning serious. Ruff gave her twin a punch to the back for trying to blame their prank on her. "No, I've called you here because as most of you all know, Thor'sday Thursday is in two days." The Berk teens started to talk to each other in excitement, but about what, Hiccup and Toothless didn't know. "Thor's what Thursday? What exactly is that?" "Thor'sday Thursday is the anniversary of the day that Drago was sealed in the Core three hundred years ago," Fishlegs explained excitedly.

"Every year, Berk's closest allies gather on the island to celebrate. There are tons of games and events, such as axe throwing, and how many seagull eggs can you eat in a minute." That last part just made the two raise an eyebrow. Why would that be a competition on a day as important as that? "Plus, there's a little market filled with things from all over the Archipelago. It's my favorite part of the celebration." "Blah, blah, blah, get to the good part," said an abrupt Snotlout, who was only interested in one event in particular. "And of course, the Dragon Training competition, in which one representative from each tribe competes against each other in a contest to see which tribe is the best at training dragons," Fishlegs said unenthusiastically, the event clearly not his favorite. "Yeah, and this year, Hookfang and I, are going to set the sky on fire, and win back that dumb trophy back from the Meatheads," Snotlout said as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Yes, but that is not the reason I called you all here," Stoick said, "I have called you all here to tell you that this year, Thor'sday Thursday will not be held on Berk." "What!?" Stoick had cover his ears, they were so loud. "What do you mean Berk's not hosting Thor'sday Thursday this year? The holiday has always been held on Berk," Fishlegs said, sounding shocked at his chief's words. "It's not that I don't want it spent on Berk, but I have received word from the other chiefs, and they've decided that they wanted to celebrate elsewhere for a change," Stoick's voice indicated that he wasn't happy about this. "I'm going to make an announcement to the village later and tell them this."

"So why did you bring us here if you were going to tell the whole village," Tuffnut pointed out. Stoick sent him a glare, and once again, Tuff tried to put the blame on his sister. "Ruffnut, what is it with you today and your blatant disregard for Stoick's, fair but harsh rules?" Ruff slapped her brother across his face. "Ow, my jawbone," Tuff said as he rubbed where his sister hit, "That's new. Could you go again, you know, just to see if it wasn't a onetime only thing?" The trigger-happy blonde was more than happy to oblige, and hit him again, only this time the hit was hard enough to knock him to the floor. "Okay, on a scale from one to ten, I'd say seven."

"Are you two done," an unimpressed Toothless said. "Yeah, but if you want it to be a ten, you have to try harder next time, 'kay sis?" "Thank you. Now, the reason I have told you all beforehand, is because, apart from the Bog Burglars, this is the first time any of Berk's other allies will meet Hiccup, and I wanted you all to help him," Stoick paused, rubbing the back of his head, searching for the right word, "act presentable." "Presentable," Hiccup echoed, confused at the red haired chief's statement. "I mean, as the Final Rider, Hiccup should be able to look the part. So I want you all to help him, tell him all the things he needs to know about the other tribes and their traditions, so that, you know nobody thinks otherwise." "You know, for a great chief you're sounding like you're making this stuff up," Tuffnut said disbelievingly, "But we'll see what we can do." "Great," Stoick said with joy, "So, the celebration will be held on Outcast Island, and the preparations for the trip start at sunrise tomorrow."

At that moment, Sven, formerly known as 'Silent Sven' due to his vow of silence, came in through the doors and said "Stoick, it's horrible," in a high pitched voice. "Someone put curdled yak milk in the well! People are vomiting all over the place." Stoick turned a harsh look at the twins, who were laughing happily. "If you two think what you did is funny, then you'll be the ones to clean it up." The two Thorstons gave a saddened sigh, and Stoick looked back at the four other teens. "Right, well. Good luck with that," he said awkwardly before he turned around and left the building with Sven.

 _"That was Hiccup level awkwardness,"_ Toothless said in his mind. Ever since rescuing Hiccup with Drago, he had started to believe Stoick was actually Hiccup's father, but he had trouble trying to find proof. To be fair, apart from eye color, there really wasn't anything that gave away the idea in their appearance. Personality wise, there wasn't much either, apart from the stubbornness, but that could be attributed to his mother, she could be as stubborn as an angry boar when she wanted. Now however, with Stoick's uncharacteristic display, Toothless felt he was starting to find proof that Hiccup was really Stoick's child, and the rightful heir to Berk.

* * *

Later that evening, Stoick announced to the village the news. To say the reactions were mixed was to say a mountain was big. Some were happy about the change, tired of having the celebration of Thor'sday Thursday held on Berk. Others were upset, angered at the defiance of tradition. There was also the group that had mixed feelings, happy that the celebration was going to be somewhere else, but not exactly sold on the location.

Outcast Island wasn't exactly known for its looks. The island was rocky and barren, only a few types of plants growing, and wild dragons roamed all over the place. The island was also rocky, a number of bridges having to connect parts of the island. It was quite small too. To be fair though, Berk wasn't the biggest of islands know to the Archipelago, but Outcast was noticeably smaller than that. The tribe that lived on the place weren't exactly known for being the smoothest sandstones on the beach either. Outcast is one of the youngest tribes in the Archipelago, being founded only one hundred years ago, and the original members were all thieves, traitors and, well, outcasts. They're peaceful know, but that was because the tribe was brought to order only twenty years ago, and even then they are one of the more suspicion raising peoples out there.

Will the chief was busy handling the people, Hiccup was working on his crazy shield idea. He had already made the prototype from the shield Gobber had given him, and made the modifications. However, the project was not going smoothly, because while Hiccup was skilled enough to wield a sword, his archery skills were about as good as one of Snotlout's 'get rich quick' schemes, good idea, ends up causing a problem. "Ah, you think he'll notice it?" "You mean the damaged support beam, or the pile of destroyed fake limbs," Toothless grimaced.

Hiccup dropped the weapon, and fell on his back with a sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought." "Yeah, it could be going better," came Astrid's voice. Hiccup looked up to see the blonde standing in the doorway. "Astrid," he said as he got back to his feet, "How- how long have you been standing there," he stuttered out. "Long enough." Astrid walked into the forge and said, "You're lucky Gobber likes you or he'd hang you from the roof." "Yeah, this idea hasn't been going according to plan." Don't give up, 'Dare to Try,' that's my family's motto," Astrid said, trying to encourage Hiccup.

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he sat down on the chair at his workspace. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." "Well, it's still better than one of Snotlout's," said Toothless. "Barely. This whole project has been going terrible. Maybe I should just give up?" Astrid pulled up a chair next to him, and sat down. "Hey," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to lie, this has been going bad. Like really bad, about as bad as the twins having to do something incredible smart and failing kind of bad." "Thank you for summing that up." "But, it's only been going bad so far." She got out of the seat, and walked over to the shield. "If you give up now, you'll never get anywhere." Astrid picked up the shield and held it in front of Hiccup, who took it with a hint of a smile on his face. "Thanks Astrid," he said gratefully.

Astrid gave a smile back. "No problem, and if I can off a suggestion, try adding some Gronckle Iron to the shield. "Gronckle what to the shield?" "Gronckle Iron," Astrid repeated. "It's a type of metal that only Gronckles can make. It's pretty light weight, and it'll make that shield very resistant to most normal weapons." Hiccup thought for a moment, "That might work." Hiccup placed the shield down on the table, and went to reheat the forge. "Besides," he said as he tried to pump air onto the hot coals, "Next time we face the Dragon Trappers, something like that may come in handy." "Yeah, it might." "Bring it on," Toothless said eagerly. "Next time I see one of them, they'll get a plasma bolt to the face!" "Easy there Mr. Toothless," Hiccup said playfully, "You may be able to do that, but the rest of us aren't."

"Hey Astrid, could you hand me that hammer," Hiccup asked. Astrid picked up a hammer, but it slipped from her grip and fell on the floor. What neither one knew was that the other went to grab it, and it ended up with both Hiccup and Astrid's hands accidently making contact. The two looked at each other, trying not to blush. "So, um, thanks for the help." "No problem," Astrid said, hand on her shoulder. "If you need any more help, you can always ask." The blonde Viking walked out of the building without saying anything else, and Hiccup went back to work.

Hiccup wasn't going to lie, his not-so-little crush on Astrid was getting bigger. She was pretty, smart, fierce, yet she could also be kind and gentle, if not still a little rough on the edges. As much as Hiccup wanted to tell her how he felt, there was a small voice in his said telling him not to. The others had already told him that she was never going to date, it would interfere with her shield maiden thing, but there were times when it seemed that, if she wanted to, she wouldn't object to the idea of him asking her out on a date.

* * *

 _Jorgenson House_

"Come on Snotlout," Spitelout said loudly, "You're a Jorgenson, you should be able to hit harder than that!" Snotlout was practicing his skills in armed combat against a practice dummy, preparing for the fight portion of the Thor'sday Thursday competition, and his father was all but yelling at him to try harder. With a powerful swing of the hammer, Snotlout knocked the dummy's head off. "Not bad. Not good, but not bad," Spitelout said with a sense of mediocrity. Snotlout was the unofficial muscle of his generation of Dragon Riders, and he was good at it. But to his father, he could do better.

Snotlout was sweating like a boar in a sauna, his tongue begging him for water, every part of him was yelling at him to take a break. "You look like you could use some rest," Spitelout said, arms crossed. "Me," Snotlout jumped up and said, "No way, besides, rest is for the weak." "Rest is for the weak," the two Jorgensons said simultaneously. "Good answer." Snotlout took his hammer, and delivered another swing, this time to the shoulder. The impact of the blow broke the wooden stake keeping the dummy up, and the stuffed person fell down. "You know we really need to get a new practice dummy," Snotlout said as his grip let go, and the hammer dropped.

"You know Spitelout," came the voice of the dragon that was watching, "'Rest is for the weak' and all, but if this goes on, Snotlout won't have enough energy to, you know, _actually win_." Spitelout sighed, "I hate it when you're right Kingstail. **{1}** Alright son, you can stop for today. But, we continue first thing in the morning." Though he would never admit it to anyone, let alone himself, Snotlout was glad when his father decided to give him a break. Well, when his dragon convinced him to give him a break. Snotlout took a seat, breathing deeply, this training session was as tough as the previous night's, and that one involved pinning a fully grown yak to the ground in less than ten seconds.

Spitelout returned Kingstail to his Krystal form, not in the mode to hear any more of the dragon's voice. The Nadder was the closest thing to a voice of reason the elder Jorgenson had. During his youth, he was known for his strength, and he still is, but he was always second best when compared to his brother. Stoick was chosen by their father to become chief, Stoick was the strongest of their generation, Stoick was the smarter brother, Stoick this, Stoick that! The only thing Stoick wasn't first at was that he wasn't top of the class when they went to Dragon Training, he got placed right down the middle, but even then he was still better than him, stuck in the bottom three. Kingstail was the only thing keeping him from doing something rash. His wife couldn't do it, they divorced about three years back.

But things have changed. Now, Stoick was without a proper heir, and Snotlout took the role by default. As soon as Stoick announced his wife's pregnancy, he had a child as soon as possible, and even though Stoick's child would be older, Spitelout would pull some strings, per say, and sabotage the child's standing in the village. Yet, somehow, the gods did him a favor, and both child and mother disappeared, leaving a heart broken Stoick unable to pick up the pieces. Seems even they view his clan's philosophy of strength above all. It appears his father's words had come back with a vengeance. Now, all his has to do, is prepare Snotlout for the time he becomes chief. That was easier said than done, because even though he cared about his son, about half of that care was based on his ability to move up politically.

Father and son in the Jorgenson family was not a strong bond. And while Spitelout didn't love Snotlout entirely, Snotlout cared about his father, but he would never say it because .emotions are also for the weak.' During his childhood, Spitelout had filled the young boy's head with delusions of grandeur and greatness. In addition to the ego that already comes with being a Jorgenson, his view on himself was about twice the size of a Green Death. He deluded himself into believing that he would not only be chief, but the Final Rider as well, because of being one of the few descendants of Hiccup the 1st, and the one destined to train a Night Fury. In his mind, he was destined to be a great Viking.

So imagine the chagrin of both Jorgensons that Snotlout wasn't the Final Rider, and instead was so random person from a distant land. Though it was quite the blow to his ego, Snotlout wasn't as irritated about it as his father, but just barely. He still had his heir title, and that was something no one could take from him. But Spitelout was not happy, and gave his son a little talk about what it meant.

After about an eternity of silence, Spitelout spoke to his son. "Son, did I ever tell you about the time your Grandfather lost the Thor'sday Thursday competition." "No, why," Snotlout asked, trying to be careful. If there was one thing his father didn't like, it's someone in the family losing, and Jorgenson or not, his grandfather was still related to Spitelout. "Well, he had bet Magnus, the then Meathead chief that he would win in a fight between the two at Thor'sday Thursday. If Magnus won, he would take half a summer's worth of food from the village. If your grandfather won, the Meathead chief would kiss the man's boot." Snotlout listened intensely, as he always did when his father talked. "Guess who lost," Spitelout said with disgust and hatred. Snotlout was guessing the fight went to the Meatheads. "When I competed, I had to be the one to win out resources back, and I did." This part was probably when Spitelout said it was a political power grab attempt. "I had to spend hours training, working myself to the bone, and I won. I did all that work, but your Grandfather still picked Stoick as his heir."

"So, is this story going somewhere or what," Snotlout asked, clear that he wanted his father to get to the point. "Well, what I'm saying is lad, that we Jorgensons work hard, and we win. After my father's mistake, the clans of Berk won the Thor'sday Thursday challenges for years. But, that changed last year, when _you_ lost the games," Spitelout said harshly. "Now, last year, I was lenient, or at least I would have if you didn't lose. This year," Spitelout looked his son in the eyes, looking dead serious in his words, "You. Are. Going. To. Win." Snotlout recoiled in his father's actions a little bit. Last Thor'sday Thursday, Snotlout didn't do bad, he actually got second place, which, to his family, is for losers. "And if I don't," a scared Snotlout asked. "Well, don't come back home for dinner then." Spitelout retired to his room, leaving Snotlout alone in the den alone.

Even though he would never tell anyone, a big part of who he was wanted his father's approval. His father built him up to be this perfect, super Viking, and it was clear he intended his son to fully be that Viking. Snotlout works himself down to the bone, no, the blood, for his father's love and acceptance, but he was never good enough for Spitelout. The boy had done many things, including keeping wining the Thawfeast games a 'family tradition'. He was the strongest of the Berk youth, and was a decently skilled warrior. Spitelout didn't care about those, except the part about Thawfeast. He wanted his son to be the Viking that was respected and feared by all, and to him, that meant pushing the boy to his limits, and telling him that Snotlout had to earn his love.

Snotlout was determined to win, to do it all. He would be the greatest chief the world had ever seen, he would win the Thor'sday Thursday challenge, he would go down in history as the ultimate Viking, and most of all, win his father's love. Yet, there was this small voice in his telling him he couldn't do it, that his ambitions were pointless.

Because no matter what, there was one thing Snotlout could never be that would seal the deal: the Final Rider.

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location_

The ship landed on the shores, and two of the men boarding it took the leave. The walked across the land, until they reached a cave. It was your typical cave, not that interesting. "How much longer do we have to wait," said one of the men in a threatening voice. "Patience," said the voice of the other, who was more collected then the other. "If all is going to plan, then our informant should be here soon." "Well, you may be fine with waiting, but I'm not. We have dragons on that ship that need to be delivered. And we have a schedule to keep."

"Come now boys, there's no need to argue, I am here," said a new voice. The two men looked around to see a cloaked figure standing by the cave entrance. Or was, because in the blink of an eye, the figure was right in front of them. "I hate magic," the first voice grumbled. "You don't," the cloaked figure said, feigning offense, "Now that stings. But, to get to the matter at hand, did you do what I asked?" "The deed is done. Now the tribes will gather on Outcast Island for the Thor'sday Thursday celebration, just as you wanted," the second voice answered. "Good. If I am right, the Final Rider should be going as well. Looks like you'll be getting a chance to make up for your failure on that last mission I sent you on." The first man snarled, clenching his fist. The Final Rider making his appearance on his last mission had thrown a wrench into the plan, but this time, he had the advantage in the element of surprise. He wouldn't expect an appearance from them this time around.

"Remember, you will bring your whole fleet and over power them, then place anyone important in cells. Once we have Odin's Chalice, we shall take the Dragon Gem on Outcast Island, and then steal all the other Relics from the tribes. You get your pay, I get what I want. I'd say that's more than fair. So gentlemen, have I made myself clear?" The two men looked at each other, and the second spoke. "As crystal." "Excellent," The stranger said with a sinister sense of enjoyment in the voice. "See you soon." A clap of thunder crashed, and lightning flashed, filling the cave with light, and the mysterious person was gone.

"Must you do that every time?!" "Come now Ryker, you know our employer likes to have a bit of fun," Viggo said to his older brother. "Really, I find it quite amusing." The two Grimborns walked out of the cavern, back outside where their ship was waiting for them to leave. "Why are we even doing that lunatic's dirty work anyway," Ryker questioned. "It's simply a favor. When we were offered the task at hand, our employer said that our payment would be anything we wish. And once we help them, they help us." "Still, I don't trust 'em." 'Brother, sometimes, alliances aren't about trust, but you must go along for your own sake," Viggo told Ryker. "Now come on, we must start preparing. We only have two days to prepare for the attack."

* * *

 **And… Scene. Next chapter in the main story should hopefully be up next week, alongside the Race to the Edge episodes! (No spoilers, promise)**

 **Posted: June 17, 2016**

 **R &R**

 **PurifierofChaos131000**


End file.
